After School Special
by skyressshun
Summary: Dean's a jock who's got it in for Castiel, the nerd who wears a suit to school. Finally Cas has enough of Dean and decides to have a little fun with him after hours in school


Dean Winchester had been going to Truman high for two months now, and to say he'd made a name for himself was an understatement. In mere hours he'd already got the hottest chick's number and was being followed by the school's resident popular kids, all trying to get him to join their dumb clique.

Despite that he'd been roped in with them, already joining the school football and basketball clubs. He spent little to no time in any of his classes, instead spending time with his new squad in the bathrooms smoking whatever they got their hands on.

To say Sam was more than a little pissed at him would be an understatement.

Now, Dean wasn't dumb, far from it actually, but he apathetic attitude and blatant disregard for the school's rules meant he was flunking every class and getting more than a few detentions.

During his time at Truman Dean had gotten involved in a few fights, all of which he won, and all of which he hadn't started. Well, except for one but they'd been fucking with Sammy and that was an instant 'no' in Dean's book.

There was one kid though, Castiel Novak, who Dean just couldn't resist fucking with.

Dean couldn't quite figure out why but seeing anger spike behind those stunningly blue eyes just did something to him. Especially as Castiel never retaliated, he just picked himself up, dusted himself down and carried on with his day. Like Dean was no more significant to him and a bee buzzing around a plastic flower.

Dean made it his mission, he goal in life to get a rise out of Castiel. And not just a flash of anger or a muttered curse but pure rage. He wanted to see what Cas looked like when he lost it. How that ruffled suit and not quite done right tie would look on a man so calmly put together break apart.

So day after day Dean would do something, starting out small, throwing his books in the bin, ripping up completed homework. And gradually he'd build up, to stealing his bag, breaking into his phone and deleting whatever he could get his hands on before a teacher snatched it away. Stealing his clothes after gym and leave him in his sports clothes. Breaking his glasses and handing them back to him with all the charm and innocence he could muster. But still Castiel didn't break.

And it was really starting to irk him. He couldn't think of anything else to do to him short of a fight. And his somewhat friends weren't helping either. They had all the intelligence of newborns started of oxygen at birth. Barely a brain cell to spare between them.

Dean had found himself turning to Sam, the twelve year old was nothing short of a genius and if anyone had any idea how to get the nerd with the captivating eyes to flip it would be him.

"I just don't see what you have against the dude" Sam was laid upside down on their shared bed in the two bedroom flat their dad had bought, book in his hands and mop of brown hair dangling over the side of the bed.

"He's just so fucking put together, it pisses me off. The fuck's wrong with him, like it's high school, you're meant to be angsty and trying to get it on with every girl you see. But he's there in that fucking suit, a SUIT! Like he owns the fucking world!' He fumed, storming back and forth in front of the bed, his knee hitting the side of Sam's head every time he passed.

Ruffling his hair as he righted himself Sam closed his book and dropped it on the bedside table. He knew his brother better than anyone, better than Dean even knew himself. And he knew what his real problem was. He also knew Dean was too much of a stubborn fuck to ever admit it without being pushed into a situation where he couldn't back out.

Grabbing his phone he turned to face Dean properly, curling his phone into himself so Dean couldn't see who he was texting or the content of the message.

"How's things with Amanda?" His question had the desired effect and instantly Dean went from annoyed and frustrated to looking exhausted.

"She wants me to meet her parents dude. I don't do parents. I don't do fucking relationships!"

"You're dating her."

"No, she thinks I'm dating her." He pointed out, holding up his finger as though that accentuated his point.

"Uhuh"

"Who you textin'?" Dean asked, having just noticed his brother's shifty eyes towards his phone.

"Oh, just Barry, he's asking about tomorrows text with Mr Henley." The lie came so easily Sam was almost surprised. Sure his family lied for a living but never to each other. He was so convincing Dean didn't even press. Seeming bored with the talk of school and girlfriends.

"I'm going out, I'll probably be back late so don't wake up."

"Where you going?"

"For a drink, gotta test out my new fake ID," He closed the door behind him and just a few seconds later Sam heard the front door lock in place.

Finally alone he removed his phone from the cradle against his neck and almost laughed at what he saw. He sure as hell hoped his suspicion was right or he'd just signed his as Castiel's death certificates.

 _'I'll see what I can do' - Castiel_

* * *

Fuck school and their fucking teachers and their fucking rules and fucking everything. Just fuck this entire place. The mantra ran through Dean's head on a loop as he made his way to the detention hall. He hadn't even done anything wrong! He just told the science teacher that she'd be a lot happier if she took the stick out of her arse and replaced it with a dick.

It was true!

The lady probably hadn't had any action since the turn of the century. Last century!

The detention hall was fairly sparse, the regulars all dotted about and a few surprise faces popping up as he shifted his gaze about. There was Benny, and Gordon, and Crowley and even Charlie was there. That was a surprise. Though seeing that Frank was there too, holding an icepack to the right side of his face, he could guess how Charlie ended up with a black eye and split lip sulking next to Garth.

Sidling up to the small group of people he actually liked Dean plonked himself in the gap between Charlie and Frank and relaxed. Quietly humming a song as he waited for the hour to pass.

* * *

It did. Slowly. But finally Dean was released from the suffocatingly silent room and high-tailed it to the bathroom. He'd needed a piss since the quarter of an hour mark passed.

By the time he came out the halls were eerily silent, not a footfall resonating in the silent building. The cafe had been locked up and the lights on the upper floors were turned off, most of the teachers had probably left along with the rest of the detention kids and if he was honest Dean was kind of spooked.

Sure he'd been held behind after school before but never had it felt so abandoned. Like he was the only living sole in the building.

"Hello Dean." Had he not been so on edge he wouldn't have jumped, nor would he have yelped. Spinning on the spot his green eyes met with blue and he felt his throat tighten ever so slightly.

Stood before him was Castiel, his impassive eyes staring straight into his own and his body too close for comfort. Taking a hesitant step back Dean brought his hands up, suddenly feeling like maybe he shouldn't have chosen Cas as his target. The dude gave off a very menacing aura when he wanted to.

"Cas, yo, what you doing here? Held behind too?" He tried to ignore the nervous lilt at the end of his words, as well as the forced laugh that tried to catch on.

"No. What's the matter Dean? You have my attention, is that not what you wanted?" The slight tilt of his head claimed innocence, something the very tone of his voice shattered.

"Listen Cas, I, um, I'm sorry about the past couple of months."

"You're sorry?" With each step Dean took back he took another forwards. "Do you have any idea how irksome your actions were. How much I wanted to grab you and teach you a lesson for the shit you've been pulling?"

Dean had backed himself up against a wall at the end of the corridor. Two doors on either side of him, one the girl's bathroom and one a cleaning cupboard he'd taken Amanda to during lessons for a make out session.

"Okay, yeah I was a dick. Sorry Cas, I-uh feel really bad about it."

"I don't believe you do Dean," he took a final step closer, their bodies flush against one another and leaned his head in close. Their noses touching and lips mere millimetres apart. Just a slight push forwards would be all it takes to remove that.

Dean could feel heat well up inside of him, his cheeks feeling hot and his heart hammering in his chest. Unbeknownst to him his arms hand come up and settled on Castiel's biceps, fingers tightening over the soft material of his suit jacket.

"W-What are you doing?" He breathed, warm air rushing from his lips and over Cas' own.

"Something we've both wanted for a long time Dean." Before he could question him any more Castiel's lips were on his, warm rough lips pressing and moulding against his own. He couldn't suppress the moan as his lips parted on their own accord and let Cas' tongue worm its way inside.

It was hot, and messy and their teeth clashed, Castiel's hand on Dean's jaw, angling his face for better access to his mouth. Dean's hands had slid from Cas' biceps to his neck, hooking behind and taking fist-fulls of short black hair, tugging and pulling as he tried to force them closer together.

Broken moans and groans were breaking free during the few milliseconds they'd part for air, their bodies flush together as Cas ground into Dean, feeling the distinct hardness forming behind his jeans.

"F-Fuck Cas!" They were forced to separate as the sound of clacking came down the hall. The distinct sound of high heels coming from what could only be a teacher's classroom.

Thinking quickly Castiel took Dean's hand and dragged him into the cleaning cupboard pulling the door closed behind them just in time for the teacher to stride passed.

"Shit that was close," Dean mumbled in the darkness, barely able to see two inches in front of him. He fumbled around in the dark, feeling for the string that connected to the lights. Finding it he pulled hard and his eyes met with Cas'. Bright blue glazed with lust and his lips parting as he sucked in air. He looked practically feral, already messy hair gone wild and his rumpled suit barely staying together.

Dean imagined he didn't look much better, he certainly felt a mess. His trousers felt far too tight and he ached to be kissed again. He could feel his phone vibrating in his pocket but found he couldn't tear his eyes away from Cas to even check who was calling.

He was slouched against the wall of the small cleaning cupboard, chest rising and falling heavily as arousal thrummed through his veins.

"C-Can we do that again?" His words were barely audible over the sound of his own gasping breaths but thankfully Cas understood and he was soon pressed up against him, hands grasping his face and body pressing harshly up against Dean's hard on.

Their mouths met like starved men on food, drinking in one another as they pulled and pressed against the other's body. Dean found himself griping tightly onto Cas, his body aching and his legs spreading slightly to allow one of Cas' thighs between. The friction was so good but nowhere near enough. He didn't know exactly what he wanted all he knew was Cas could give it to him. And he wanted more than anything for Cas to give it to him right now.

Thankfully his mind was right where Dean's was and he quickly shed of his suit jacket, tugging on Dean's own leather jacket and discarding both on the corner of the room. As soon as they were gone he set to work on Dean's shirt, slipping his hands underneath and pulling up in a swift motion, bearing his muscled chest to him all at once.

A low growl escaped his throat and Dean shudders slightly, feeling a spark of arousal shoot straight to his cock at the predatory way which Cas looked at him.

Taking just a moment to eat in the sight Cas swoops in, kissing down Dean's neck and skimming his way down his collar bone, nipping harshly at the skin pulling gasps and moans from Dean's kiss swollen lips. Leaving a trail of red bite marks in his wake he drops down to his nipples, the two nubs hard as he ghosts over them, his warm breath making him tingle and shake slightly with need.

Cas gave each a harsh bite before he carried on down, hands already working on Dean's belt, unfastening it quickly before pulling both his jeans and boxers down. A soft breath escaped above him as his cock was finally free from the trapping of clothes, a shaky hand settling in Cas' tussled hair while the other came up to block his mouth.

Though he knew what Cas was planning he couldn't completely muffle the moan that was pulled from his throat at the quick swipe of his tongue over his tip. Pre-cum already gathering at the tip as he shook.

Fuck, he'd never been so affected before.

Cas gave another teasing lick before he slowly pressed his lips over the tip, sucking harshly and grinning as the stuttered curse and jerk of Dean's hips. Holding his hips against the wall he started a slow teasing pace. Gradually taking more and more of Dean's cock into his mouth, his tongue curling and caressing the appendage as his teeth slowly scraped against the tingling sensitive skin.

With each press of Cas' mouth Dean found it harder and harder to think, his balls were cramping as they begged for release and his legs were practically rubber, barely able to hold his weight. Had it not been for Cas' own hands he'd have been on the floor a moaning mess.

He was so close, the tightening in his balls and heat coiling in the base of his cock screaming at him to cum. But he couldn't. Cas was deliberately keeping him at the precipice, holding back just that little bit to keep him from tumbling over into oblivion.

When Cas removed his mouth completely he could have cried, his sensitive dick tingling in the cold air, bright red and aching. His half-lidded eyes fell onto Cas. He looked like he was barely holding it together himself. His own cock was straining painfully behind his trousers and spit was clinging to his lips.

He stood, his self-control snapping as he grabbed Dean, pulling his lower half from the wall and cupping his arse, His fingers teasingly stroked over his clenching hole, their mouths connecting as Cas started to draw lazy circles around his hole.

Dean whimpered, grinding himself into Cas as his fingers started to prod at his hole, wanting to press inside.

Separating their mouth's briefly Dean took hold of Cas' hand and brought it to his face, sucking two of his fingers into his warm mouth and lavishing them in spit. He released them with an obscene slurp and grinned cheekily at Cas, releasing his hand and reconnecting their mouth.

His now split slick finger pressed slowly inside of Dean, the tight muscle stretching reluctantly and a small pained noise coming from Dean's throat. He stilled his hand, slowly rubbing his finger across the tight muscle, working it to relax while his other hand drifted down and grazed over his tip, gathering salty beads of pre-cum and smearing them around the head.

The effect was almost instantaneously, a long low moan pulling from Dean and he was able to press his finger in completely. The muscles tightened and pulsed around him, slowly getting used to the intrusion and trembling as Cas massaged them, slowly dragging his finger out before plunging back in.

Whines and moans were spinning past Dean's lips, his mouth having connected to Cas' throat and was sucking desperately at the smooth pale skin.

"Hmm, Cas, ugh god"

He added a second finger, wincing slightly at the sharp gasp of pain from Dean before he started working him again. Scissoring his fingers inside of him, stretching his walls out to accommodate something much larger. And much more satisfying.

Finally, after what felt like hours of slow torturous teasing Cas removed his fingers feeling he was ready. Dean whimpered slightly at the loss but his body was practically vibrating in excitement and over stimulation.

"Turn around," Cas' voice had dropped several octaves, it was so deliciously dominating that Dean obeyed without a second thought, turning to face the wall and bracing himself on his hands.

He heard the zip of Cas' trousers be lowered accompanied by a relieved sigh, he heard him spitting into his hand and sharp hisses as he lubed up his aching cock.

Excitement swelled through him as he pressed his hips back, his spine arching and his head settling against the wall, Cas grabbed his hips firmly, his cock nudging between his cheeks and pressing against the lax muscle of his entrance.

He peppered kisses to the side of Dean's neck, whispering words that Dean's sex addled mind couldn't comprehend. And then he felt it, the head of Cas' cock pressing into him, spreading him wide and open and oh so exposed.

Pain shot through him but it was quickly drowned out by Cas' hand slipping around him and taking his cock firmly in his palm. He squeezed and stroked as he pressed himself in. Fighting everything in him to not just start pounding away. It was hard, his body was screaming and his legs shaking with the effort to hold himself back.

But Dean's small moans of pleasure kept him grounded, and he was soon settled in him, balls flush against his plump arse cheeks.

"You're so good Dean," he whispered, his words of praise washing over Dean and making him moan heavy. For an agonising minute Cas remained still, letting Dean's body adjust to the intrusion and relax around him.

The slight rocking of Dean's hips was all the go ahead he needed and he started a slow pleasurable pace, working his hand against Dean's dick as he pushed himself in deeper and deeper.

Moans and groans were pulled from the both of them, their thrusts becoming sloppy as they tried to meet each other. They both knew they wouldn't last long, both over stimulated and aching before they'd even touched.

The slow pace built into something more frantic, Cas attaching his lips to Dean's neck, sucking and biting his moans into the man's neck while Dean pushed back against Cas' cock, fingers digging into the dry wall and scraping for purchase.

Fuck, it all felt so good Dean could hardly keep himself together, his legs already having given out and his body completely supported by Cas' hands and his cock. His moans were mixed in with broken curses, his hips jerking spastically as he felt his orgasm approaching.

All too soon it was washing over him, white hot pleasure flooding his brain as he came with a strangled moan of Cas' name.

His walls clamped down tight around Cas and with a few hard thrusts he was cumming inside of him. Painting his insides white as he collapsed against his back. His own body losing all its strength.

They slid down to the floor still connected, Dean's head pressed against the slightly scratchy dry wall as he gasped for breath.

A long moment passed before Cas withdrew, Dean's body aching at the emptiness he left behind. Small droplets of cum were leaking from his stretched hole and he barely had the energy to turn his head and smile at Cas. He looked just as exhausted, sweat shining against his forehead and his shirt sticking to his chest, defining all the toned muscles hidden beneath.

"Fuck, that was amazing" it seemed like an understatement. Never had he had such mind blowing sex, nothing even came close to comparing.

Cas sat slouched against the opposite wall, their bodies still in touching distance. His eyes were hooded and a smile of pride was sitting on his handsome face.

"Glad you approve"

Minutes passed in silence as they caught their breath. Dean finally having enough energy to turn his back to the wall and sit staring at Cas. The cold floor felt incredible on his arse and he was far too comfortable to move at the moment.

His eyes followed Cas as he stood, drabbing their jackets and Dean's shit. Slipping his jacket on his handed Dean his shirt before leaning down to plant a slow teasing kiss to his swollen lips.

"Give me a call sometime Dean, I'd love to do this again." With that he left the cupboard, straightening his jacket and ruffling his hair as he left.

Dean supposed he should feel abandoned or something to that effect. After all he'd just popped his anal cherry and the guy he'd done it with had left straight after. But he couldn't keep the grin from his face. He was blushing, he knew, and his heart was hammering behind his chest. Though not from exertion this time.

Standing on shaky legs he pulled his trousers up and buttoned them, pulling a face of distaste as he felt the drying cum on his legs brush the harsh material of his jeans. It was only then that he remembered the phone call he'd gotten before he got down and dirty with Cas.

Fishing his phone out of his pocket he saw a number of missed calls and messages, all from Amanda. Already knowing what was coming he opened up the most recent message.

 _'Where are you? Dinner's starting in ten minutes xxx' - Amanda_

Coughing a few times to clear his throat he dialled her number, it had barely rung once before she picked up.

 _"Dean! Where have you been? Dinner's about to start, you were meant to be here half an hour ago!"_

"Yeah, I know, got stuck at school. I'll be there in five." Hanging up quickly he stuffed his phone back into his pocket. Turning the light off he left his and Cas' little rendezvous spot, hoping the cleaner would mistake the while streaks on the wall for paint and not what it actually was.

Legs still a little shaky he left the almost completely dark school, only a light over reception still on, though the lady's who worked there were, thankfully, gone.

Dropping into the seat of his Impala he winced slightly at the pain resonating from his arse. He could hardly wait until tomorrow when he'd see Cas again. Maybe he'd be able to convince him to meet him back in the cleaning cupboard for round two.

God he hoped so.

 **This is the first time I've written for this pairing and the first time I've written anything properly for a long time. Hope it's not to crappy. Please read review.**


End file.
